


blaspheme

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: blaspheme 
(v.) 1. curse, swear, imprecate, execrate, profane, damn ; 2. abuse, malign, calumniate, defame, disparage, revile, put down, decry, deprecate, depreciate, belittle





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own tøp

 

**blaspheme**

(v.) 1. _curse, swear, imprecate, execrate, profane, damn_ ; 2. _abuse, malign, calumniate, defame, disparage, revile, put down, decry, deprecate, depreciate, belittle_

 

Aku setengah mati penasaran bagaimana Tyler bisa jadi sangat tenang saat dihina orang-orang. Jika saja aku tidak terikat janji konyol pada Tyler untuk tidak menghajar setiap orang demi dirinya, aku mungkin sudah hilang kontrol diri. Maksudku, ayolah, Bung! Mereka mengataimu dengan begitu rendahnya—bahkan lebih rendah dari permukaan laut!

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Tyler tidak pernah terpancing amarahnya. Apa dia biksu atau Dalai Lama atau pendeta atau yang lainnya ( ~~kosakataku sungguh perlu diperkaya~~ )???

Apa Tyler tidak gatal untuk membalas balik omongan-omongan busuk dan cemoohan bajingan-bajingan itu? Aku tahu Tyler punya mulut yang lebih cerdas dan aku yakin balasannya bakal _DANG!_ ; membuat mereka hilang kata-kata.

Tapi kenapa tidak?

Kenapa Tyler tidak membalas?????

**—spookyjim to theblurryface**


End file.
